Getting stronger prolouge 1: Hisoka
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: The sequel to 'The new case' both Hisoka and Tsuzuki are reminiscing all the cases they worked on and how they felt for each other...
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since that case. Ever since then Tsuzuki and I have been left alone for a while. We've had the occasional case but nothing too serious. But Muraki is still alive and I'm getting the feeling that he's going to come and stir things up again for us soon. I promise this time I'll be strong. When Shinji-san was possesed I was affected by old memories and stress. That was all Muraki's doing. I ended up becoming so ill that I couldn't do anything myself. Tsuzuki had to do everything for me even though I promised myself that I would be strong and wouldn't let Tsuzuki sacrifice himself for me anymore. I still feel guilty about that. I hate being weak and viewed as a child. Tsuzuki and I will be equals now neither of us are going to be stronger than the other I feel we should have that balance. From now on we'll work together and help each other through whatever gets in our way because the two of us will be unstoppable. We are more than partners we are lovers who will do anything for the other and that's all that matters to me now. I will give my life for Tsuzuki and he would do the same...


	2. Chapter 2

We thought we were at peace with no Muraki around and no serious cases. I felt at ease knowing there as nothing I could blame myself for. And besides Hisoka would have beaten my ass if I tried attempting what I did in Kyoto again. And he is all I'm living for now. He is the love of my life and I never want to let him go again. When he slowly started to lose himself I was the one to pick him up on the ground. I was the one he relied on like I relied on him. But it was so hard to see him like that. It was hard to watch him stuggle to even dress himself or eat. But I believed in him and still do believe in him. It's been a year now since all that happened and Hisoka is finally getting stronger. But I can sense he's uneasy about something.

We both know that Muraki is still alive and had something to do with that other case but so far we've heard nothing. Hisoka believes that after the whole thing with Touda he has been weaker. Even though he is starting to get stronger by the minute. We can only sit tight and wait for now but if it does happen I will protect Hisoka this time. The wounds of the rape and torture are still there and I need to help him because he is the one who pulled me from my fantasy about death, and I was in love with him.

When Hisoka developed the illness and became traumatized I pulled him out of it. To this day I'm still worried about him getting like that but I will save him again I promise to always be by his side. I confessed my love to him at a park and found he returned my feelings we have since been going out on dates and watching each others backs. I'm happy with him and I hope he is happy too because I would do anything to see him smile..


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoto is always a place that brings back so many memories. Seeing Tsuzuki in that state was really horrible. I remember the nightmares I had of him disappearing into the mist and I tried calling out to him but he didn't notice I was there. It was around then that I realized I needed him by my side. When we were in the bar I could sense his pain and anguish and then he just ran, ran away from me suffering from the pain of thinking he wasn't human. I knew I had to be the one to comfort him. I told him he was human and wiped his tears and hugged him. I stayed by his side comforting him. I concluded that I would never abandon him and I would always be there. At the time I thought he was just my older brother but somehow also I knew it was more than that. I'd never really experienced love beforehand I couldn't remember my parents ever truly caring about me. But he did and he gave me family and protected me. I didn't know my feelings were going to develop to something more than that but of course I know now. When I battled Oriya to save Tsuzuki I stated this fact. We went to Shion university and I ran into Touda's flames to save Tsuzuki. Admirable? I know it was. Crazy? Yes it might have been crazy but I wasn't going to let Tsuzuki die I wasn't going to let the one person who truly cared about me go. I'd had so many people leave before. My mother and father and most of my family treated me like I was good for nothing. I had a pitiful life and a brutal death but yet in the afterlife I found my true happiness and true family. And I'm forever grateful to Tsuzuki for giving me these things...


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoto was the case where I almost lost my mind. The memories of my past kept coming back to haunt me, the many lives I had taken and the fact that I wasn't human. It was all really hard on me I knew all along I wasn't human but I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to end it all and run away from it. But Hisoka didn't want to let me go so easily. I was hurting him keeping everything from him but at the time I didn't want to burden him with my past when he already had his own awful past. And I feared that he would hate me. When I got upset at the bar and ran away, Hisoka chased after me and told me that I was human. He knew now about my past I had accidentally shown him it but he stayed there and comforted me. Despite that he didn't run away. When I got taken away by Muraki I had nothing but nightmares and I came to my senses and attacked Muraki. I summoned Touda with the intention of ending my life but Hisoka ran into the flames to save me. I told him I was tired of living and he leapt onto me holding me in his arms. "I want you to live even just for me. I don't want to be left alone! This is the only place for me, just here in your heart." Is what he told me. I hugged him back and asked him if it was okay for me to live here and he nodded it was then I understood that he needed me there for him and even if I decided I didn't want to live he would have died with me because he couldn't bear being alone. We were saved by Tatsumi and since then something between Hisoka and I has changed...


	5. Chapter 5

I remember the day when the new library opened very well. It was warm and I was very tired because I hadn't slept for about 40 hours. I decided to go and check out the new library because I had been quite fed up of not having anything to read before going to bed. I went in and the GuShoShin were quite happy to see me telling me that I was the one who visited the place the most. And that I had a massive love of books I insisted I was perfectly normal. Of course Tsuzuki had to come in too he promised that he wouldn't do anything. But unfortunately fate wasn't very kind that day. Terazuma happened to be there too. And everything just went out of proportion. They began a fight Terazuma transforming and Tsuzuki summoning.

I was trying to read, trying to ignore them but unfortunately with those two they are impossible to ignore and I just snapped. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" I yelled. "Shut up you two! Making all this noise while a person is reading a book. Tsuzuki! You haven't finished paying the money back either!" Tsuzuki backed away frightened. I turned to Terazuma. "Terazuma-san as well please stop this foolishness." "Kids should stay out of this. This is mine and Tsuzuki's problem!" "DON'T TALK BACK!" I snapped glaring at him. "I'll touch you." I hissed finally Terazuma backed off scared. "I...I won't do it again." I stopped suddenly really tired. I felt myself falling backwards and everything went blank.

I awoke a couple of hours later in my own bedroom. It was strange but it felt like I wasn't alone in this house. My feeling was answered by Tsuzuki's jacket hanging on the back of my chair. 'Tsuzuki...he carried me back here?' I blushed burying my face in my duvet cover. "Tsuzuki..." I mumbled. Speak of the devil Tsuzuki came in. "Ah I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" "Uh well I'm okay now I guess um thank you for your concern. Tsuzuki smiled and ruffled my hair. "It's no problem." It was then that something inside me sparked but I couldn't quite place what it was all I knew was it felt warm...


	6. Chapter 6

The day the new library opened was a very memorable day. Hisoka went to visit the library and I decided to go mainly to apologize for blowing it up before. Unfortunately Terazuma was there as always showing up at the wrong moment and we started our rivalry. He transformed so I summoned. Okay maybe I was going too overboard but Terazuma pissed me off like he usually does. But we irritated the hell out of Hisoka. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" He yelled. "Shut up you two! Making all this noise while a person is reading a book!" As Hisoka scares me when he's angry I backed down.

"Tsuzuki! You haven't finished paying the money back either!" I decided not to piss him off anymore. "Terazuma-san as well please stop this foolishness." "Kids should stay out of this. This is mine and Tsuzuki's problem." Terazuma answered back. "DON'T TALK BACK!" Hisoka snapped and then glared "I'll touch you." He hissed. Terazuma instantly backed off and apologized. 'It must have really hurt his pride transforming because of a male.' I thought. Then Hisoka started stumbling. "S-sleepy..." He mumbled falling backwards I managed to catch him panicking that he'd fainted and that he was unwell or something but when I lifted him up he was just asleep.

"This is hopeless, he's deeply asleep. I said thinking about what I should do. I didn't want to leave him asleep on the floor nor did I want to wake him up if he hadn't been getting any sleep recently so I decided to take him home. I asked Wakaba to sweet talk the chief for me and I picked Hisoka up in my arms and took him home. I placed him down on the bed and watched him. I noticed how dreary his room looked thinking I should brighten his room up with some plants. I lightly touched his cheek with the back of my hand. "Don't push yourself too much." I reprimanded even though he couldn't hear me. Then I smiled. "Good work Hisoka." I left the room figuring I should stay to keep an eye on him. I left my jacket on the chair so he could tell it was only me here.

Hisoka woke up a couple hours later. I went up to check on him and I saw him sitting up. "Ah I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" "Uh well I'm okay I guess um thank you for you concern." I smiled and ruffled his hair. I don't know what it was but something sparked like an electricity exchange when I ruffled his hair. I wanted to protect Hisoka and I didn't want to see him pass out from tiredness like that again I wanted him to be safe...


	7. Chapter 7

I still remember the time we went to Hokkaido. We had just come back from the Queen Camellia which was a very hard case for me and I was trying to pretend everything was alright again like what happened on the helicopter never happened. I didn't want Tsuzuki to worry about me too much and I knew he was after all I'm an empath I can sense these things. I was quite glad we were given a holiday I hoped it could take my mind off it a bit.

I met Yuma and Saya for the first time too I have to admit they still confuse me like hell even now. Though now I just try to tolerate their fan girl tendencies. For ages I was crowded by people but they seemed to be enjoying themselves and I didn't want to ruin their fun by going off alone that would have made Tsuzuki worry and he was keeping a very close eye on me recently in case I tried to do something, what he thought I was going to do I don't know.

But I still couldn't bring myself to bathe with the others. I didn't want them to see the curse marks on my body I didn't want them to think I was tainted. Because of what Muraki had done to me I could not bring myself to show anyone my body. I knew I had lots of issues I still needed to deal with like what Tsubaki had said to me before I killed her "The one who loves you Tsuzuki is right there by your side..." Nobody had ever loved me before and I didn't understand it. I didn't know what kind of love she meant and I noticed something new when he held me in his arms, there was a kind of warmth admitting from him that I'd never felt before.

I decided to not focus on that for now after all I still needed to figure it out. I instead went back to thinking how I would never grow up and never be an adult. Deciding that I was getting myself too depressed I decided to get out of the water and I heard a shriek. I got up in a hurry and slipped over hitting my head. I dashed out in my Yutaka and of course got jumped on by Yuma and Saya.

When we heard the snow queen was missing. We of course had to help. Even Tatsumi-san agreed although that was because he was offered money. We had to go out and search and I realized there was no moon or anything that night leaving everything pitch black. I knew this wasn't good. I paused feeling very nervous. Tsuzuki asked me what was wrong and I told him that I disliked the dark. Tsuzuki offered his hand to me saying he could see well in the dark and I didn't know what to say so I tried to act normal accusing him of treating me like a child.

Luckily we found her quite easily she'd just felt ill because she ate one of Tsuzuki's muffins and I must admit Tsuzuki can't cook. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Our holiday ended and we headed back to work...


End file.
